Kyouya's Secret
by CyanideSlur
Summary: Wherever Haruhi goes, he's always there, scribbling away on his clipboard. He says he's working out finances... only the Host Club find out he's not. Characters are Kyouya and Haruhi, but its HaruhiXTamaki. First Fanfic, please review :3


Kyouya's Secret

Haruhi was in the music room. Today the Host Club was closed, it was their day off. Haruhi was sitting in a large arm chair. Her and Kyouya were the only people there, meaning other than his frantic pen scratching, she had peace and quiet, perfect for relaxing. _Kyouya always has that clipboard. He's always writing in it._ Haruhi turned around. There he was, still scribbling. _What could he possibly be writing?_ A crashing sound from outside the room interrupted her peace and quiet. _Oh God, here comes the prince._ And sure enough, in he walked, arms loaded with a huge expensive looking box, right on que.

"Ha-ru-hi, daddy has missed you!" Tamaki ran up to her and took something pink and overly frilly out of the box, holding it up to Haruhi. "Look, look what daddy bought for you! It's a designer dress! Isn't it so cute, it'll look so cute on you Haruhi! It's what all the fathers are buying their daughters thi-"

"No," Haruhi interrupted, with her trademark No Tamaki face. She'd learnt to respond quick, before he could bring out his puppy dog face. "You're not my father."

Tamaki pouted. Suddenly appearing on his knees besides Kyouya, pulling at the back of Kyouya's blazer like a toddler. "Mother! Haruhi's refusing to play!" He whined, tears sliding down his face. _Crocodile tears, you're not going to trick me into wearing that, Tamaki_.

"Haruhi, you know how he becomes, you should just play along," Kyouya said indifferently, still scribbling away. "Please mother please!" Tamaki begged, pulling Kyouya's blazer so hard that Kyouya dropped his clipboard.

"NO!" Kyouya shouted, bending down and reaching frantically for the clipboard. Unfortunately for Kyouya, Tamaki had gotten there first. Haruhi was startled. This was the first time she had seen Kyouya lose his cool.

"Why do you want this so badly," Tamaki muttered, glancing at it. "What are yo- EH? MANGA?" Tamaki shouted, loud enough for the twins, Mori and Honey to come rushing in. "What's wrong Lord?" The twins asked in unison. Used to his over dramatic acts, they hardly batted an eyelash. Hikaru grabbed the clipboard off Tamaki to take a look, and burst into laughter. Intrigued by his brother's reaction, Kaoru glanced at it, only to crumple onto the floor laughing. Hikaru gave the clipboard to Mori before collapsing onto the floor laughing besides his brother. Mori, carrying Honey on his back, took a look. "Man-ga?" Mori said, his face expressionless like usual. Honey leaned over to see better. "Huh, Kyouya, you draw manga? I didn't know you were a mangaka. Let's go eat cake to celebrate!" He said with his usual cheer. Intrigued, Haruhi walked over and looked at the clipboard. _So this is it, this is what he's always doing in his clipboard. _The paper she saw was half finished. There were panels filled with drawings of a girl and a boy, in typical shoujo manga fashion. As she looked closer she noticed the characters looked a lot like her and Tamaki_. "I... I can't hide it anymore. I really like you, Haruhi"_, she flicked to the page before, more sketches of her and Tamaki, this time completed, minus the toner. _"Tamaki, do you have someone special to you?"_

"EHHHHH? Kyouya, why is this manga about me and Tamaki?" She asked, confused. This caught Tamaki's attention. "Eh? Me and Haru-Haruhi?" He took the clipboard, a blush spreading over his face as he read the manga. At this point, Honey looked over and noticed Kyouya sink to the floor, defeated and embarrassed. "Huh, do you want to eat some cak-"

"I was trying to make extra money thats all!" Kyouya exclaimed, interrupting Honey-Sempai, stopping the twins' out of control laughter and Tamaki's reading.

The twins looked at each other. "Now now, thats not true Kyouya. We all know, a mangaka puts their heart and soul into their characters and their work! Now tell us, are you rooting for Haruhi and Tamaki to get together?"

Kyouya thought carefully. On one hand, he did. While on the other, he'd never admit it, and he knew Hikaru was Tamaki's rival, who also had feelings for Haruhi. What a predicament he was in...


End file.
